Of Darkness And Light
by bibochan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a famous sorcerer summoned to deal with a demon sealed within the prince of Fire Castle, Naruto Uzumaki. When he fails to extract the demon himself, he must take the prince to someone who can. SasuNaru. ItaDei later and Uchihacest!


Hey everyone! Back with another story! This one's been swimming through my head since the last few chapters of Aishiteru and I hope this one's gonna be just as good. Unlike my last few stories, this one is NOT a tragedy. May have a bit of drama and a little angst, but will have a pleasant ending. This was inspired a bit by a wonderful (and smutty) yaoi called _Crimson Spell_. I highly suggest you find this and read it. This one's not gonna be smutty, well...maybe a little...in later chapters. Rated M for language, violence, and a bit of sexuality. Also, this is more or less Sasuke-centric.

Alright then! Let's get this story started!

–

There were five great human cities: Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo. Each hold one of the five human kings. Many years ago, Konoha was attacked by a ferocious demon known as Kyuubi. The king of Konoha, Minato Namikaze, was able to stop the rampaging beast with the help of his teacher in the magical arts, Jaraiya. He sealed the demon within his own son, Naruto Uzumaki. Many years have passed, Naruto is now seventeen years old and is forever in the company of this friend, Sakura Haruno.

Recently, however, the demon has been making quite a nuisance of itself; taking over Naruto's body and harming others. There was only so much someone like Jaraiya could do against the beast. After all, he was only human. So Minato and Jaraiya came to the conclusion they would need some non-human assistance.

–

_'Human cities seem so dull...' _I mused as I entered the gates of Konoha and made my way through the bustling crowd toward Minato Namikaze's castle. Unpaved roads, not the best architecture, the people's clothes seemed like rags compared to mine. Then again, I am a sorcerer. Less than half of the wizards that make their way through magical schooling ever get to my level. More still, I am an Uchiha, one of the greatest of the wizard clans. Of course I'd have better clothes.

The roads are twisting and turning, _'Left here, right there...why_ _can't there ever be just a straight road to get where you want? Why must humans always be so difficult? And why must there always be so many of them?'_ I wonder as I push my way through the villagers. Well, they do fuck like rabbits. And they're just as stupid too. I bet none of them even realize I am something so much greater than any of them. Oblivious bastards.

_'Finally...'_ I'm here in front of Fire Castle, home to the King of Konoha, Minato Namikaze. I grab onto one of the knockers and bang it against the unnecessarily large front door. A man, looking about in his late twenties, answers the door. He is tanned with a scar across his nose, _'wonder how he got that...,'_ and dark brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

"You must be Sasuke Uchiha," I nod. "Come right in," he says with a cheery countenance.

He steps aside and I enter. Against my own manners, I take a look around the entrance hall. Its as I thought it would be: a bit gaudy and unnecessarily elaborate. For other creatures, such as, well...wizards...this could be acceptable. Not for humans though. It would seem they must always overcompensate for their utter uselessness when it comes to just about anything. I look back at the man and he gives me a look that asks it everything is acceptable. I shrug and follow him to the King's throne room.

A blonde man looking in his late thirties, maybe early forties (Minato Namikaze, I assume), was in a discussion with an older man with long white hair, about sixty or so. The man with the ponytail stepped up and cleared his throat to get the king's attention.

"My Lord," he bowed, "Sasuke Uchiha has arrived."

The king turned and smiled and said in a pleasant voice, "Thank you, Iruka. That will be all."

_'Ah...he is one of those kindhearted rulers. Don't see many of those anymore...'_

Iruka rose and nodded, leaving the room. Minato turned his attention to me.

"Sasuke Uchiha...excuse me, but I assumed you would be older. You look no older than my son."

I chuckled, "In wizard years, I am about eighteen. In human years, I am 184 years old. About ten to one, really. Though I am young among wizards, I am already at the level of a sorcerer...I assume you have a big problem if you have called upon me personally."

Minato sighed, "Yes, I'm afraid I do. You know of the demon attack we suffered sixteen years ago?" I nodded. "Well, with my friend and teacher, Jaraiya's, help, I was able to stop the demon by sealing it away."

I scowled, _'Humans should never tamper with magic!'_... "Where?"

"In...my son."

"He is...what, sixteen? Seventeen?!" My anger was growing.

"Seventeen," he looked ashamed.

I banged the end of my staff on the marble tiles, the sound echoing around the room. "How could you be so careless as to seal a demon within a child and let it stay for sixteen years?! The demon could easily manifest itself and eventually take over the body! You're lucky your son has a will strong enough to last this long! I suspect you've asked for my help since the demon seems to be doing just that," he nodded, "And that is why humans should never attempt magic! You know nothing of the realms of darkness and light! You could cast a spell that could very well damn your soul and you wouldn't know the difference! Now you are condemning your very own son! That...is unacceptable."

I gave myself a moment to calm down and let my words sink into his foolish mind, _'fucking idiot...'_

When I felt my temper was under control again, I said calmly, "Bring him to me."

He nodded and Jaraiya got up to fetch the boy. All the while, I simply stared at him. Purposely making him feel uncomfortable. "How bad is it?"

"W-when his temper gets the better of him, the demon tends to lash out."

"How often does that happen and how intense is it?"

"Well, he is usually a good-natured young man. Always smiling. But if something makes him angry or over emotional, he'll lose control and the demon sort of bubbles up around him and...depending on how intense it is, a different number of tails appear."

"What's the highest number of tails you've seen?"

"Just two."

Just then Jaraiya reappeared with a boy, looking exactly like his father, and a pink-haired girl in tow. The two took their respective places in front of Minato and bowed to me.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, my son, and his childhood friend, Sakura Haruno."

I stepped closer to Naruto and took his face in my hands. I closed my eyes and felt a slight rush to the area. Opening them again, everyone gasped. No doubt because my eyes were now blood red and slightly glowing.

"This is my clan's special technique, the Sharingan. It is what we use for special, stronger magic and for extracting and sealing away demons and other malevolent spirits and entities. Now allow me to do this. Just relax and try not to blink."

I stared deep into this cerulean orbs. Past the blue and into the depths of his soul. Everything was dark. I couldn't see anything. That was strange since usually I can make out the form of the beast inside. Then out of nowhere, a flash of orange and a searing pain. I quickly pulled out and cried out in pain, pushing my palms into my burning sockets. Warm blood flowed down my cheeks as I hissed slightly.

_'This demon is seriously powerful. Not even I can control it. Maybe he can though...fuck...'_

I straightened and regained my composure. I picked up my staff, which I'd set down to deal with Naruto. I stared hard into Minato Namikaze's worried blue eyes with my still bloody ones.

"This is why humans should never attempt magic. The Kyuubi is a powerful demon. One of the most powerful in fact. And it has made itself quite at home in Naruto's body. Its not going to be easy ripping it out of him. I can't do it."

"What do you mean you can't?!" Minato and Jaraiya asked incredulously and in unison. The two younger ones just gaped.

"I can't. Unless you want me to die in the process. And I am not going to risk my life futilely. Especially not for a human."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Find someone who can."

"But we don't know anyone else!"

"Don't worry. I do," its a long shot, but I guess I could try him...

"Who?"

"My older brother, Itachi Uchiha."

Minato considered this for a moment then asked, "if he is your brother and is more powerful than you, why haven't we heard of him?"

"Because we keep Itachi's name and reputation within the wizarding community. Itachi was banished over a century ago. He killed our entire family, leaving only me. I didn't realize it at first and hated him, but later found out our family's cruel and potentially disastrous intentions. Itachi did it to preserve the peace, so I forgave him. I've visited him from time to time, but stopped about fifty years ago when I found out he started to delve into the forbidden dark arts. I am a sorcerer of light and do not wish to be contaminated by evil magic. Also if I were to do it as well, I would also be banished. He does it because he really has nothing to lose even though doing so will land him in hell."

"So...you think because Itachi works with the dark arts, he will be able to deal with the demon inside of me?" Naruto spoke up for the first time and I turned my attention toward him. For some reason, my face and temper softened, _'Probably because it wasn't his fault he's in this predicament.'_

"I know so. However, Itachi is usually one to work for his own personal benefit. If he doesn't get something worthwhile out of it, he won't do it. And he's also one to not really care about you personally. He won't make sure not to hurt you. Hell, if it means he won't sustain any damage, he'll let you die. This will be dangerous even to him, but if you pay him well enough, he'll do it. I can maybe talk him into making sure you stay alive."

"How much do you think he'll want?" Minato asked in his caring parent tone of voice.

I shrugged, "Itachi doesn't go for money. He doesn't need it. Most of us non-humans don't really have much of a need for money. We're more interested in favors or special items. What Itachi could possibly want is beyond me. Honestly, the man is very unpredictable, even for me. But we'll explain the situation to him when we get there and then see what he wants. Then we'll just grab it for him and have him perform the extraction. That is...if you will allow this for your son, Minato. I know you want the demon out of him, but be aware that Itachi won't mind hurting or even killing him."

Minato's face face grew grim. He was ruminating on the situation, weighing every pro and con, considering every possible outcome.

"I'll do it," Naruto spoke, a serious expression on his face.

"Naruto!"

"Don't worry, Dad. Everything'll be okay! I'll make sure of it! And I think we can trust Sasuke's judgment, right Sasuke?"

I'll admit, I was a little taken aback. No one has ever been so willing to trust me. Everyone has always been so skeptical. _'This kid is either dumb as shit, knows when he can trust people.'_

"Sure."

"Then its settled! We leave tomorrow to go see Itachi and get this demon out of me once and for all!"

He grinned, a look of triumph plastered on his face.

_'What a big, dumb smile, albeit a cute one.' _The corners of my mouth tugged into a slight smile.

Now was the girl's turn to pipe in, "Naruto, are you sure?"

"Absolutely, Sakura!"

Minato couldn't help but give in to his son's determination, "Fine. You'll leave tomorrow. But I want others to go as well."

"Fine. Who?" I crossed my arms.

"Sakura, will you be willing?"

"Yes, my Lord! Anything for Naruto, he is my best friend after all, and I'll make sure he stays out of trouble."

Minato turned to me to explain his reason for choosing the girl, "Sakura Haruno is a cleric and has been gifted with amazing brute strength. I can assure you she will not be any kind of hindrance to you. Also, I wish for Kakashi Hatake to go as well. Kakashi is my head knight and I would trust him with my own life."

"That's fine. So we'll leave tomorrow morning at dawn."

"So early?!"

_'This kid really is something else, isn't he?'_

"Of course we'd leave early! Don't you wanna get a head start on getting to Sasuke's brother's?!"

_'That Sakura girl can be a little scary when she's mad, can't she?'_

"In that case, why not leave tonight then?!"

I figured I'd settle this bickering, "Because, Naruto, I have been traveling nonstop from the City of Magic. I'm tired and must restore my powers. Also, my brother lives all the way out in the Wastelands, therefore making this journey cross-country. We'll encounter all kinds of supernatural creatures and monsters throughout this journey and will need all of our strength to overcome any we might come across. And its better to travel during sunlight hours. Some of the more dangerous creatures are nocturnal."

"Fine. But do we have to leave so early? I'd like to get something to eat first."

"Naruto!" Sakura was getting a little pissed off.

"No, its okay. Eating is good. We'll just have to make sure we all get something to eat before we leave. Nothing too big, but good enough to give you strength to travel. And pack light. I can't stress that enough. Maybe one change of clothes and some food that won't spoil. Make sure you have adequate weapons as well."

"Got it! Well, I'm off to pack!"

Naruto ran off, Sakura close behind, calling his name in an annoyed tone.

After a minute or so, Minato gave a heavy sigh and I turned my way.

He looked up at me apologetically, "Sometimes Naruto can be like that, but he never tends to rub people the wrong way."

"Yes," I agreed, "There's something special about that one..."

"...Don't let anything happen to him...please."

"You have my word. Now, I'd like to take a bit of a rest."

"Of course, I'll have someone prepare a room for you right away."

"Thank you."

Iruka came up behind me and gestured for me to follow. I followed him through the castle, up to my room. He gave me a bit of a nervous look.

"What is it?"

"Are you hurt? Do you need anything?"

I'd forgotten about the blood on my face. I hadn't wiped it for fear of staining my nice clothes.

"No, thank you. I am already healed. I just need to wash my face."

I entered the room and thanked him again. Locking the door, I sat my staff up against the wall. I looked at it for a minute, remembering when I had to make it during my schooling. Everyone had a different stone or gem embedded in their staffs that pertained to them. Mine was a sapphire. The staff itself was carved from moonstone. Usually people had wooden staffs. Wood didn't work for me...nor my brother. Itachi's was onyx, but his stone was a ruby. _'Figures, we're very similar, yet at the same time, we're so very different.'_

I decided to get up again and make my way into the private bath. I turned on the water and let the tub fill. Meanwhile, I undressed and proceeded to wash the blood from my face. I peered into the mirror above the sink and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be the start of a long and arduous journey. I would have to regain all the strength I could and relax for as long as possible. I will indulge myself for this one night. I smiled to myself and climbed into the tub. A weary sigh escaped my lips as I slid into the heated water. It was amazing how nice something so simple could be when you haven't had it in a while.

Resting my head on the edge, my eyelids fluttered closed and I allowed a light sleep to overtake me. When I awoke, I grabbed the soap and scrubbed it into my hair and skin, rinsed off, and pulled the plug. Stepping out, I grabbed a towel and dried off. Luckily, I had another set of clothes packed as well as sleepwear. I put that on and looked outside to notice that night had already fallen. I opened the window and the breeze blew gently on my face, drying my hair.

I sent out a light wave of energy and a hawk came to land on the sill. Gently, I stroked its feathers and gazed into its eyes. I moved my lips to its ear and whispered, "Tell Itachi I have a favor to ask. I will be traveling with a band of humans to meet him. We should be there within a week's time. Thank you, my friend."

With that, the bird took flight and disappeared into the night. I closed the window and made to lay down into the soft bed. _'Oh, Kamis! A fucking bed! Beds feel so nice after having to sleep on the fucking ground for days on end.' _It didn't take me long to fall into a deeper, much needed sleep.

–

Well, there it is! The first chapter! I like this story and have everything already planned out. And for those who are waiting for the sequel to Aishiteru, I'm working out the kinks and focusing on this story right now. More than likely, I'll start that one before this one's finished. Anyway, next chapter should be out soon since I don't have much else to do. Reviews are loved! Ja!


End file.
